The invention concerns a turbulent-water way with boats guided in a trough.
Turbulent-water ways are arranged in recreational installations and may end in a lower water basin from which the boats are transported in a tow track up-hill to the beginning of the trough. If there is no natural water current, for instance a river, the water necessary for the turbulent-water way must be pumped from the lower water basin to the beginning of the trough, where there should be preferably also a water basin. The edge of the trough must be stable and smooth, as otherwise the boats would be damaged. Heretofore, the trough was made very elaborately of concrete, whereby the premises was disfigured by the building vehicles. During frosts and ground sagging the concrete trough ruptures and with it loss of water.
It is the object of the invention, to create a turbulent-water way which is durable and economical. The object is achieved when the trough is made of bar grates, the individual plates of which are connected with each other and which are sealed with a dense synthetic plastic film on the inside of the trough. The bar grates lend the trough a stable cross section. The different intervals between the grates make it possible to adapt the trough to the ground. In case of ground sagging, the elastic synthetic plastic film gives water tightness.
The sidewalls of the trough are inclined at the angle of the embankment, so that the earth does not have to be specially treated. The bar grates are grouted with mortar at the bottom of the trough, and on the inclined side walls of the trough sheets of metal are arranged between the synthetic film and the bar grates. The sheets of metal extend above the bordering earth and have upwardly erected water edges. The pressure of the water keeps the sheets of metal with their water edges in the described position on the earth. The trough may have a center guide for two control surfaces of the boats which are laterally spaced from and embrace the center guide. The center guide prevents the bumping of the sides of the boats on the side walls of the trough and prevent contusions of hands between the boat wall and the wall of the trough. The center guide may be a flat section or a pipe and may be supported on top of plates at the bottom of the trough. To that end, the plate is fixed in bushings with bolts, which bushings are connected with the bar grates. The synthetic plastic film is pierced by the bolts and at the penetrations is sealed with a paste or is sealed with a pasted-over piece of film.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the drawings and explained below.